Wizards' Day Out
by Madd Spammer
Summary: My friends and I go to the local amusement park (Dorney Park), and we discover that Hogwarts students are there, with very humorous results. If you liked The Witches From Thunder Canyon, you'll like this!
1. Part 1

A/N:Alrighty.There's quite a bit to explain for this, just in case people don't get some stuff.This is mostly based on reality.I really was grounded this past June and July, and Dorney Park really does exist.The rides and layout of the park… everything about it, really is true.Actually, I think I don't have to explain much in this part.It's part 2 that I need to do some explaining in.This wasn't originally supposed to be a fic divided into parts, but I really wanted to post it, so I did anyway.If you have read The Witches From Thunder Canyon, you'll probably like this.If you haven't, read this anyway, and see if you like it.If you do, check out The Witches From Thunder Canyon.Draca (Meryl) and I both wrote it, so it's under the pen name Madd Spammer and Draca.

Disclaimer:Hogwarts and all of its students don't belong to me, and neither does Dorney Park.All of the Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Dorney Park belongs to Cedar Fair.

Wizards' Day Out

Part 1

It was finally past the fourth of July, and I was in an extremely good mood.Why, you ask?Well, even though, like most people, I do enjoy holidays, I had been waiting for that particular one to be over because I would finally be un-grounded.See, about a month before, I came home an hour late from Dorney Park and my parents grounded me from going there.What is Dorney Park, you ask?It's an amusement park that my friends and I hang out at a lot.We got our name (Canyon Crew… and NO, we are NOT a gang) from one of the rides there (Thunder Canyon – it's a river rapids ride – but that's a long story).

So, anyway, to celebrate my un-grounding, the Canyon Crew Minus Two (that's four out of six of us – Me, Ellen, Rachel and Meryl… you may know her as Draca) went to Dorney Park for a fun-filled day of Bob-stalking and just romping around the park.At the point where my story starts, the four of us were trekking towards Steel Force, the 200-foot roller coaster that's somewhat secluded from the rest of the park.

As we walked through the little tunnel created by the tracks of Thunderhawk and of Steel Force and some trees, we noticed some robed figures walking towards us.I, for one, didn't think much of it.I mean, it's Dorney Park… not only do my friends and I hang out there, but a lot of freaks do, too!Of course, I did have to turn around to watch them once they had walked by.That wasn't something I saw every day, even at Dorney!

When we got to the steps that you have to walk up to get up to the station of the coaster, Meryl was starting to hyperventilate, so we had to carry her there while she was kicking and screaming.She does like Steel Force, but she gets herself all worked up before she goes on it.Luckily, there was no line (we're smart enough to go to Dorney on weekdays, when there's hardly any people there) and we got right on the train that was waiting, which just happened to be my favorite, the blue one.We were in the last two rows of seats in the last car, because that's where you get the most airtime.

Right before the ride attendants got to our car to check the lap bars, two robed figures slipped into the seats in front of Meryl and me (Ellen and Rachel had the last two seats).These were different ones than we saw before, but wearing the same type of robes.Meryl and I were at a pause in our mindless drivel when I caught a snippet of the boys' conversation as we were going up the lift hill.

"…I bet this won't be as fast as my Firebolt,"The boy with messy dark hair said.

"Of course not, nothing's faster than a Firebolt,"Replied the tall redhead next to him.

Meryl, who had resumed grabbing hold of anything solid in the vicinity, was looking at the floor, so I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.When she wouldn't look up, I kept tapping her until she snapped, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?"

"Meryl,"I said, pointing to the boys in front of us, "They're wearing robes, and they just said 'Firebolt'…They're – YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"I was cut off when we had finally gotten near the top of the lift hill and were pulled into the 205-foot plunge into the tunnel below (that's what happens when you're in the last car).

The track of Steel Force is over a mile long, so I momentarily forgot about my discovery.As soon as we got off, Rachel grabbed my arm and we flew down the stairs leading from the platform to the photo area.I figured that she and Ellen had made funny faces in the picture and she wanted to show them off, even though Ellen was lumbering far behind us, along with Meryl.When we finally got there, we found our pictures right away.

"Mel, you idiot, your arm is blocking my face!"Rachel screamed at me.

"So?That guy's hair is blocking _mine_!"

"Yeah, his hair is a mess,"She agreed."Look at the way it – "

I looked at her."The way it _what_?"

"LOOK!"She grabbed my face and forced me to look up at the monitors."Okay, he's got messy hair… we've established that already…"

"Not his HAIR!Look at his FOREHEAD!"

"His forehead?Ummm, okay…"I squinted at the monitor until I saw what I knew she was talking about."OH MY GOD!NO WAY!"

She pointed, "It's there, if you don't believe it!"

"It must be a glitch with the computer."

"Computers don't have lightning bolt shaped glitches!"

"Glitches?"Meryl and Ellen had finally gotten into the photo pavilion and had only caught the last word of what Rachel had just said.

Rachel and I pointed at the monitor and both said, "Look at his forehead."

"Hey… isn't that… he's… SCARRR!"Meryl incoherently blathered while Ellen just kept staring at the screen.

"Maybe you two should sit down,"I suggested.

"Maybe we should _all_ sit down,"Rachel said.

There was only one bench left in the pavilion, and it only had enough space for three people.Just my luck, Ellen, Meryl and Rachel sat down first and there was no space for me.It just figures that it was _my_ idea to sit down, and I didn't get to. "Can't you skooch over just a little bit?You know, I don't need much room to squeeze in."

They didn't budge.

I crossed my arms."Fine, be that way!I'm going to find those guys without you!"I stalked out of the pavilion and towards the bridge leading across the creek that runs through the park.

"HEYYYY!Wait up!"I heard from behind me.

I stopped, crossed my arms and tapped my foot irritably as they hurried to catch up to me.I was all the way over near the Cheat-Ball, er, Skee-Ball games already.When they finally got there, Rachel inquired, "Where do you think they would be, anyway?"

I thought for a second."Maybe they're going for the biggest attractions.So, we'll have to scope all of those out.Laser's right here, so we might as well check there."

"Don't you black out on the Laser?"Meryl asked.

"Er, yeah.But that adds to the experience!"So what if I black out every time we go through the loops on the Laser?It's all in fun!

Like Steel Force, the line was really short, and we made our way onto the former carnival ride quickly.I ended up sitting with Rachel this time, behind Ellen and Meryl.As we noisily went up the lift hill, the four of us were discussing how unnerving it was that the ride was completely up on blocks of wood, which could easily move out of place.Needless to say, we scared ourselves shitless.The ride itself is kinda scary, because it's only the two loops and a few sharp turns which you go through pretty fast (not quite as fast as Steel Force, but still pretty fast).

"So, anyone see anything?"Ellen queried once we were off the ride.

I wobbled unsteadily."I black out on the loops, 'member?"

"I didn't see anything,"was Rachel's input.

"Ditto,"Meryl said.

"Where next?"I asked.

Rachel gazed towards the tower rising out of the center of the park."Oh, I don't know, how about,"she finally pointed at what she was looking at, "the Dominator?"

"No WAY.No freaking way!"Meryl responded.

"There is a nice view at the top before you plummet down, you know."I tried to look on the bright side.So what if I hadn't been on the Dominator yet that year.It's not like you could get killed on it or anything.

"NO!And that's FINAL!"

"Fine."I thought for a second."Hang Time, then?"

We all unanimously agreed on that, since it's one of the best rides in the park, even though it frequently breaks down.Once when we were on it, it was supposed to go upside down, but just kinda slid back to the resting (if you can call it that for a ride) position.I got really mad and yelled "YOU SUCK!" to the ride operator.I was disgruntled, okay?

To get to Hang Time, we had to walk up past the Dominator, the Whip, some more Cheat-Ball – Skee-Ball – games, the Sea Dragon and the catering area.We never made it up to Hang Time.

As we passed the catering area, I stopped dead in my tracks.My jaw must have been somewhere on the ground, because right there on the sign, it said "Hogwarts School."Just beyond the sign I could see a bunch of robed figures bustling around, sitting on the benches, eating food, and talking to each other.I reached over and gave a slight tug to whoever's shirtsleeve was closest to me.I didn't really take notice whose it was.

"What is it, Mel?"Meryl responded irately.When I wordlessly pointed to the sign, Meryl started dancing."We found them!We found them!ALL of them!MUAHAHAHAHA!"

I then hid behind Rachel and whispered to her, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.And we shouldn't have told her about Harry being on Steel Force."Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Meryl, you know, it doesn't say 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'It just says 'Hogwarts School.'It could be a different one,"I said in a pathetic attempt to get Meryl out of her manic mood.So what if it's really obvious that the sign said only "Hogwarts School" because, after all, Dorney _is_ a Muggle amusement park.At least I tried!

"DUH Mel!"Okay, so it didn't work.Big surprise."Do you realize what would happen if it actually SAID 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?'Mass Muggle madness!"

"Oh.Yes.Of course."After I admitted that I was wrong, Meryl danced around in circles like an idiot again.

"Okay, what now?"Ellen said, interrupting Meryl's little jig.

"What do you mean?"She questioned.

"Well, you know, we can't get back there.You need a special tag or something to go to the catering area.We don't have one,"She replied.

"Hmm…"I then suddenly got an idea."Erin works in catering!And this is her grove!She can get us back there!"

Meryl scrunched up her nose at mention of Erin.See, Erin is my friend, but she didn't exactly make the best impression on my other friends the time that we all went to Dorney together."Won't she get in trouble with her supervisor?"

I considered that idea."Yeah, I suppose she could.I guess we shouldn't try to get her help."Meryl looked relieved, as well as Rachel and Ellen."So, then what?"

"What we need is one of our famous elaborate schemes,"Rachel input thoughtfully.

"But there's one little problem with that,"Ellen said sardonically, "THEY DON'T WORK!"

"Then we'll come up with a foolproof one that even _we_ can't screw up,"I concluded hopefully.

At that, we all proceeded to Coasters, the 50's themed restaurant near the park's entrance.It's a good place to plot things because the booths are very comfy, we can control the music, and the food isn't all that bad either.It's a great place to think, which was what we needed to do, even if we hadn't done so for a long time.


	2. Part 2

A/N:Well, here we are again.In a short recap, in the first part, my friends and I found out that Hogwarts students were at Dorney Park among us.So, we decided to find them and went to one of the park's restaurants to come up with a plan.

Things I need to explain:Starkey Academy.You'll see how that comes about, but when Meryl and I mention "Starkey," "Lennon," "Harrison," and "Ringo," we're referring to none other than The Beatles, Ringo Starr (his real name is Richard Starkey), John Lennon, George Harrison, and there's Paul McCartney, too, but he isn't mentioned.Where I say something about Albino, and Meryl says "Vinny?" she's referring to a guy at our school.For some reason people call him "Albino" (or, at least, they used to), even though he has brown hair.And brown eyes, too, I think, so he's far from an albino.Of course, there was that Halloween one year… And then, at the end, I say something about "_them_."What I mean there is the stuck up preps that infest my school.They're so annoying, and think they're so much better than everyone else, and I just hate them.'Nuff said.And everything else is pretty much explained in the text.=)

Disclaimer:All of the Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Dorney Park belongs to Cedar Fair.Oh, and "Yellow Tubey Thing" pretty much belongs to me, but the tune belongs to The Beatles.

## Wizards' Day Out

### Part 2

After our little conference, we split up and went in pairs to two different places in the park.Rachel and Ellen headed towards Thunder Canyon, where Meryl and I would end up later.We were heading back to the catering grove, where we'd start the first part of the plan.

I looked around at the bunch of witches and wizards from a bench near The Whip."Okay, so all we have to do is lure four of them to go on Thunder Canyon and stow their robes behind the sign that says how tall you have to be to ride.How hard could it be?"

"It depends all on who we get to go on,"Meryl replied.

"And it has to be four of them."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, let's go,"I said after seeing two guys and two girls leave the catering area and head up the hill.We noticed that the two girls were twins, so we figured that they were Padma and Parvati Patil.

As we followed them inconspicuously, we strained to hear snippets of their conversation while staying a bit behind them.From the direction that they were walking, we figured out that they were going to Hang Time, and our suspicions were confirmed when they walked into the line for the ride, where, of course, we followed them.And just to our good fortune, they were looking at Thunder Canyon and talking about going on it next.

After the screams of the last raft from Thunder Canyon subsided, Meryl pointed to it and said to them, "So, you're going on Thunder Canyon next?"

One of the twins responded, "Maybe.We're not sure if it would be too wild."

"We've been on it plenty of times.It's not that bad at all.It's a great ride,"I was making sure that I was going to get them to go on Thunder Canyon.

"What's this one like?"The black boy asked us.

"It's really cool.You go around a few times, and then you go upside down."I noticed the disappointed looks on their faces."It doesn't sound like much, but you'll like it when you get on," I assured them with a smile, mostly directed at the boy with sandy blonde hair.He was kinda cute.

"Oh!The line's moving!"Squealed the other twin.

While we were walking up the ramp to the ride, Meryl and I squabbled in mime over who would get to sit next to the blonde boy.Since I was in front of her in line to start with, I won, but she got her laugh when the ride operator held up their stick to make sure that I was tall enough to ride.

We then slinked onto the ride, and when the gondola was full, the safety harnesses came down, and a chorus of groans and shouts could be heard from the pressure of them, mostly from the males on the ride.The ride went into motion, swinging from back to front as it moved in a circular motion for a minute or so.Then it stopped at its resting position (as described previously), and locked in place.This was accompanied by the sound of air being let out of the machinery that worked the ride.I had to resist all urges to say, "Ewww… Merrrrryl!" because the noise sounded much like flatulence.

When Hang Time actually went upside down, everyone was screaming while I just enjoyed the view.Thunder Canyon looks quite interesting upside down.I could have fallen asleep, and on some occasions, I have.

Before we knew it, the ride was over, and we were teetering back towards the ground."Great ride, huh?"I mumbled to the blonde guy.He grinned back in agreement.

The harnesses then rose again, and we stumbled to our feet and off the ride.My hair was a mess, as well as anyone else's who had hair long enough to get messed up.When I used my fingers to comb through it, my hair got stuck in something a bit sticky and I heard Meryl gasp.

"Mel, you have GUM in your hair!"She said.

"Oh no, not AGAIN!"I whined.Once, when I was about 12, I went to see Scream 2 with Rachel and Ellen, and a classmate of ours who was sitting a few rows back threw gum in my hair.When I discovered it, I tried to steal my friends' Santa hats (it was around Christmas) to cover it up.Stupid Richard.

One of the girls heard us panicking and said, "Don't worry.I'll fix it for you in the bathroom," and motioned to us to start walking there.

"Where is the bathroom, anyway?"The other girl asked.

Their being twins was starting to really bamboozle me.I looked from one of the girls to the other confusedly and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yes, they _are_ twins,"The blonde boy said with an Irish accent.

"I surmised that much,"I replied.

At arriving in front of the bathroom, one of the twins told the other twin, Meryl, and the two guys, who we learned to be named Seamus and Dean, to wait outside for us."Okay, Mel, come over here," The twin said while gesturing to the handicapped stall.I gave her a funny look, but complied anyway.

"There's more room in here,"She replied, "By the way, my name's Padma.My sister is Parvati."

She took a look at my hair that was entangled in the icky pink gum."Don't tell anyone that I did this,"She told me while taking a wand out of her robe. "_Resinaeus_!"

The gum fell to the ground, and my hair was nice and smooth, as if nothing had happened to it.Before she exited the stall, I caught her with, "So, you're a witch, too?"

Padma jerked around."Are you a witch?"  
  


"Er, yes."

"Where do you go to school?"

I had to think fast if I was to dig myself out of the hole."Starkey Academy of Magic."

"Starkey?Never heard of it."

"Oh?Odd,"I replied, "Where do _you_ go?"

"Hogwarts,"She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh!That's in England, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you haven't heard about Starkey.It's here in America."

"Oh,"Padma said understandingly, and then walked out of the stall, took a quick glance in one of the mirrors, and went out of the bathroom.I followed her out, minus the mirror part.

When we got outside of the bathroom, Meryl was telling Dean, Seamus and Parvati about Bob, an employee at Dorney that we like to stalk.I was thinking that Meryl shouldn't get so chummy with them, since we were going to have to ditch them after Thunder Canyon.

"Alright," I declared, announcing that Padma and I were back, "Onward to Thunder Canyon!"

While the four non-Muggles started walking towards Thunder Canyon, I made sure that Meryl and I hung back a bit from them so they couldn't hear what we were saying."Meryl,"I said under my breath, "I told Padma that we're witches.From Starkey Academy of Magic."  
  


She slapped me."Starkey?Was that the best you could do?"

"Jeez!"I defended, "I had to come up with _something_, and that was the first thing that popped into my head!"

"Hmph.Why couldn't Lennon or Harrison have 'popped' into your head?"

I just rolled my eyes in response."Nothing wrong with Ringo,"I muttered.

By that time, we had finally made it to the entrance to Thunder Canyon, and Meryl and I saw Ellen and Rachel sitting on a nearby bench.Rachel gave us a little nod to acknowledge that she saw us.

"Okay, well, we're going to get soaked, so I don't know about you,"I said, looking at Dean, Seamus, Padma and Parvati, "but _I'm_ going to take off my shoes and socks and leave them here."

At that prompt, Meryl took off her shoes and socks, too, and the witches and wizards took of their robes, exactly like we had planned, and we stowed everything behind the sign.Padma and Parvati were wearing tankini swimsuits and the guys had swimming trunks on.No shirts.Nice._Very_ nice!Meryl and I had planned ahead for a day at Dorney, so we were wearing board shorts.I was wearing my Hawaiian print tank top, and Meryl was wearing her John Lennon t-shirt, which was one of her many.

Then we scampered up the ramp to the ride.It wasn't quite as fun going on Thunder Canyon as it was last year, because the whole Thunder Canyon gang didn't work there anymore.The Canyon Crew had gotten to know the Thunder Canyon employees quite well.At least, too well for their liking.

We hopped into a yellow tubey thing, number 9, and were lucky that it was only the six of us.I ended up on the end, next to the step, and next to Padma.Meryl was across from me, between Dean and Parvati.

When the ride started, Meryl and I twisted around nervously as we always do, knowing that the waterfalls would be coming.We even led everyone in singing our parody of The Beatles' "Yellow Submarine," "Yellow Tubey Thing."

_In a park where we have gone_

_Was a ride with tubey things_

_And they all were diff'rent hues_

_Red and blue and yellow too_

_ _

_So we walked up to the gate_

_Til we found a guy named Bob_

_And he led us all aboard_

_Onto the yellow tubey thing_

_ _

_We all live in the yellow tubey thing_

_Yellow tubey thing, yellow tubey thing_

_We all live in the yellow tubey thing_

_Yellow tubey thing, yellow tubey thing_

_ _

_As us four were all on board_

_Many more of them were behind_

_And our band begins to play_

_ _

_We all live in the yellow tubey thing_

_Yellow tubey thing, yellow tubey thing_

_We all live in the yellow tubey thing_

_Yellow tubey thing, yellow tubey thing_

_ _

_As we go around the creek_

_Every one of us has been drenched_

_Sky of blue and sea of brown_

_In our yellow tubey thing_

_ _

_We all live in the yellow tubey thing_

_Yellow tubey thing, yellow tubey thing_

_We all live in the yellow tubey thing_

# Yellow tubey thing, yellow tubey thing

Of course, the Hogwarts students were only able to pick up on the chorus, but it was fun to sing, nevertheless.The song lasted us for almost all of the ride, because there were short intervals in our singing because of the waterfalls.By the end of the ride, we were all spitting out water that had somehow found a way into our mouths.

We sat in silence for a few moments in the calm end part of the river ride until I let my curiosity get the better of me.I directed the question at Padma, since I was taking a bit of a liking to her.Maybe that's because she's a Ravenclaw, and I've always thought that's what I'd be if I'd go to Hogwarts."If you go to school in England, why did you come all the way over here to go to an amusement park?There's plenty over there, and better ones, too.There's that place that has Nemesis…"

She gave me a warm smile and answered, "It's because Professor Dumbledore knows the owner of this park."

"Albino?"

"Vinny?"Meryl asked, obviously confused.

"No.The owner of the park… Erin told me his name once, but I forgot it.All I remember is that she was referring to him as 'Albino.'Don't ask me about that.I don't work here and I don't plan to,"I replied.

"IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"I was then thrown forward by the jolt of docking in the station.

"Should have worn your lap belt,"Parvati said pretentiously.

From the floor of the yellow tubey thing, I gave her a very not nice gesture that I hope no one saw.I don't like her kind.I put up with enough of _them_ at school, and I didn't want to have to put up with it in the summer.And I don't mean witches.


End file.
